¡Feliz cumpleaños Senpai!
by Leana Bodt
Summary: 29 de Julio, nace un chico de bellos ojos azules, carácter explosivo y un líder innato. Nace Kasamatsu Yukio. *Conjunto de fics cortos independientes entre sí. / Pareja: ¿? x Kasamatsu.-
1. ¡Sorpresa!

**Notas del fanfic:**

Nenas! Como bien saben, amo a este personaje *-* Es tan lindo y ese carácter que tiene y esos ojos y esas medias y sus expresiones de seriedad… todo! Por ello, no me resistí a hacer algo por su cumpleaños. Si bien la idea es en conjunto con Tsuyume (recomiendo su fics!) Ella en estos momentos se encuentra rindiendo, así que dejare la serie abierta para cuando ella traiga sus locuras! C:

En estos especiales que subiré todos los días por una semana, Yukio estará con distintos personajes de la serie, quedan advertidas pero sera suave xD

**_Disclaimer: estos personajes no son de mi propiedad o Yukio sería mi esposo _** **_ y este fic es sin fines de lucro.-_**

**Pareja: **¿? x Kasamatsu.

******Advertencia:**__Lemon solo en el último capitulo.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Espero les guste! Esto va con amorsh para el senpai más sexy de la vida! Como lo amo! xD

Aquí les dejo una imagen que hice. _Los créditos de las imágenes usadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.-_

_www (punto) facebook (punto) com/photo (punto) php?fbid=1474686599441553&set=a (punto)1474686589441554 (punto) 1073741862 (punto) 100007006803159&type=3&theater_

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños senpai!**

1.- ¡Sorpresa!

Su cabello negro se agita con el frío viento de la tarde. Las construcciones adquieren el color naranja del atardecer mientras el chico camina con una bolsa en la mano. Casi no hay nadie que pasee alrededor, por ello camina a paso lento, disfrutando de la soledad de la calle.

No se siente diferente, a pesar de que ese día se supone debe ser especial. Desde los 14 años que no le da mucha importancia a aquel acontecimiento. Siente que es solo un recordatorio de que se acerca a la adultez.

Cierra la reja de su casa, dirigiéndose a la puerta a paso lento. Al tener solo una mano libre, le cuesta un poco encontrar la llave indicada. Se oye el sonido de la cerradura al ceder, el chico atraviesa el umbral, notando el silencio del ambiente.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Yukio da un salto, abriendo la boca ante el asombro. Pero ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, frunce el ceño mientras Kise se acerca con una torta sobre sus manos.

— Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti… —comienza a cantar Hayakawa, Kobori, seguido de Moriyama. Todos los integrantes de Kaijo están ahí—. Feliz cumpleaños, Kasamatsu, que los cumplas feliz.

— ¡Pide tres deseos! —Exclama Takao parado a un lado de Midorima.

El cumpleañero lo mira unos momentos, para luego volver a enfocar sus ojos azules en las velas que refulgen frente a él. Luego de unos momentos, Kasamatsu inspira profundamente, listo para apagar las velas.

Cuando está a punto de hacerlo, Kise quita la torta hacia un lado y se inclina, chocando sus labios con los de su senpai. Es un contacto suave, pero el rubio lo vuelve sonoro, alejándose con una sonrisa en la cara. Kasamatsu lo mira con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, contrastando con el sonrojo que tiñe todo su rostro, hasta sus orejas.

— ¡Kise! —Exclama Kasamatsu dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el puño—. ¡Rubio idiota!

Las risas resuenan por el lugar, mezclándose con los sollozos de Kise, que vuelve la torta a su posición para que Kasamatsu al fin pueda apagar las velas.

Los demás chicos aplauden acercándose al moreno para entregarle sus regalos, entre abrazos, apretones de mano y sonrisas, Kasamatsu sonríe al ver que hay muchos allí reunidos. Kagami acompañado de Kuroko, incluso Aomine junto a Momoi y Sakurai. Hyuuga también ha asistido.

Esparcidos por el lugar, bebiendo y comiendo. El living está adornado con globos y algunas serpentinas y el color del tema es el azul y el amarillo. Kasamatsu sonríe para sus adentros, seguramente Kise es el que está detrás de todo eso.

Se escabulle hacia la cocina, donde el rubio ordena una bandeja con bocadillos para llevar a los invitados. El capitán de Kaijo camina con lentitud hacia él, que lo mira esbozando una sonrisa radiante, provocando otro sonrojo en el moreno.

— Este… ¿necesitas ayuda?

— Feliz cumpleaños, senpai —dice Kise mirándolo con detención.

Kasamatsu abre los ojos de nuevo, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar. Ese rubio idiota siempre lo deja así, fuera de combate. Lo toma por el cuello de la playera y lo acerca hacia su rostro. Sus bocas hacen contacto, Kasamatsu lo besa suave, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, deslizando su lengua húmeda por la caliente boca de Kise, que responde succionando el músculo.

Se separa jadeando, perdido en esos azules y grandes ojos. Kise sabe que en ese beso, va un "gracias, Kise" implícito. No le interesa que lo diga, siempre son mejores las demostraciones.

Hasta ese momento a Kasamatsu no le había interesado mayormente el día de su cumpleaños, pero realmente se siente feliz por la compañía de todos sus amigos.

Sin duda, uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aaaaaww, me encanta la manera en que Kise saca lo mejor de Kasamatsu

Realmente son mi pareja favorita )._.) Son tal para cual.

Espero sus reviews cargados de regalos para en senpai de medias sexys, lo harán feliz nenas :3


	2. ¡Fiesta!

**Notas del capítulo:**

Les traigo el segundo especial y mientras escribía me di cuenta de lo guapos que son en Kaijo, excepto por Hayakawa, aunque me cae muy bien! xD En fin, espero les guste

Aquí les dejo otra imagen. _Los créditos de las imágenes usadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.-_

_www (punto) facebook (punto) com / photo (punto) php?fbid=1475014326075447&set=a (punto) 1474686589441554 (punto) 1073741862 (punto) 100007006803159&type=3&theater_

* * *

**2.- ¡Fiesta!**

La noche y su oscuridad se cuelan por las calles de la ciudad, donde los faroles intentan iluminar con poco éxito. No son aves nocturnas lo que se oye, sino el estridente sonido de la música siendo amortiguada por las paredes de los distintos clubs nocturnos que están abiertos.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño, mirando de reojo al chico que camina a su lado. No tiene ni la más puta idea de por qué ha aceptado aquella estúpida invitación. Aún recuerda cuando Moriyama llegó hasta su casa y le dijo que ese día _debían_ salir. Si bien Kasamatsu lo ignoró, sin intención alguna de aceptar aquella invitación, la insistencia de su amigo lo había terminado de convencer. Él alegaba que solo quería que el capitán de su equipo pasara un buen rato y que siempre aceptaba las locuras de Kise, entonces, ¿por qué las de él no? Y con eso Kasamatsu soltó un suspiro.

Ahora, mientras busca la cédula de identidad que Moriyama le ha dado momentos antes, la cual además es falsa, se está arrepintiendo fuertemente.

Se abren paso por entre la gente a empujones. El olor a múltiples perfumes inunda la nariz de Kasamatsu, viendo como los cuerpos se frotan unos contra otros al ritmo de la estridente música. Sus ojos azules intentan enfocar, pero la luz parpadeante solo lo hace aturdirse aún más.

Cuando por fin llegan a la barra, Moriyama se apoya en ella con confianza plasmada en el rostro, llamando al barman con un gesto de la mano y pidiendo un par de bebidas en específico. Entonces, el chico se gira, sonriéndole a Kasamatsu.

— Deberías cambiar esa expresión —le dice Moriyama dándole un suave codazo—, es tu cumpleaños y debes pasarlo en grande.

— Claro, en una discoteca llena de gente sudada y canciones que son más iguales cada vez.

— Lo del sudor no te molesta durante los partidos.

— No es lo mismo.

Entonces llega el hombre con dos vasos de _vodka naranja_ [1] Moriyama se gira para recibirlos y entregarle uno al cumpleañero. El chico lo observa unos momentos, pero la luz no ayuda mucho con su escrutinio, así que decide llevárselo a la boca. Con una mueca, Kasamatsu lo aleja y gruñe mirando a su amigo.

De pronto, unas chicas se les acercan. Ambas son casi de la misma estatura. Kasamatsu no alcanza a descubrir de qué tono son sus cabello, ya que la luz parpadea con distintos colores. Sus ropas son pocas, cubriendo ciertas partes que, en realidad, no dejan mucho a la imaginación de los allí presentes.

— Hola preciosas —saluda Moriyama, con una sonrisa coqueta y tono seguro.

— ¿Quieren bailar? —Pregunta la de cabello corto, con otra sonrisa coqueta.

— Este… yo… —Kasamatsu se lleva una mano al cuello, siente el sonrojo en su rostro, como espeso calor que cosquillea sobre su piel. No es bueno con las chicas, mucho menos hablando.

Pero para su sorpresa y la de Moriyama, ambas lo observan fijamente, para luego acercarse con una sonrisa amable, soltando un sonidito de ¿ternura?

— Eres muy lindo —dice la de cabello largo, pinchando la mejilla del chico con su uña de color rojo.

— ¡Sí! Podrías ir con nosotras a la zona vip.

— Y beber algo con tu amigo —sugiere la otra apuntando hacia Moriyama—. ¿Qué te parece?

Ambas están arrimadas a un nervioso Kasamatsu, pero eso no es lo que mantiene los ojos de Moriyama en él, sino ese violento sonrojo sobre su piel clara, sus ojos abiertos y titilando de nerviosismo.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hace, Moriyama toma la muñeca de su capitán y lo jala, despidiéndose con rapidez de las chicas. Guía a Kasamatsu por entre la gente, sin soltarlo, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, que da directo a un oscuro callejón.

— ¡¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa?!

Pero el azabache no contesta, guiando sus manos hasta las mejillas de Kasamatsu y atrayéndolo hacia su boca. Sus labios encajan a la perfección, el contacto es superficial, pero cuando el cuerpo del más bajo es estrellado contra el frío muro de aquel callejón, su quejido permite a la lengua contraria entrar, acariciando la suya, frotándose con maestría.

Kasamatsu siente su corazón latir extremadamente rápido, el nerviosismo es reemplazado por la incredulidad y luego la confusión. El defensa de su equipo desliza las manos por su torso, para luego aferrarse a su cintura, sin dejar de besar sus labios con insistencia, succionando y lamiendo.

El capitán de Kaijo inclina su vientre hacia delante, para alzar sus brazos y empujar a Moriyama de los hombros, sin mucho cuidado. Ve la lengua del chico cuando sus bocas se separan y los jadeos se hacen presentes.

— Yo… lo siento… pero… —el dedo pulgar de Moriyama se desliza sobre el hinchado labio inferior del otro.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —dice Kasamatsu, mirando al chico fijamente, para luego soltar un suspiro y, cruzándose de brazos, cierra los ojos y se apoya nuevamente en la muralla.

Moriyama sonríe, inclinándose a un costado del chico y susurra: "Feliz cumpleaños". Ganándose un golpe en el estómago por parte de Kasamatsu, que se gira con las manos en los bolsillos saliendo de aquel callejón, siendo seguido por un sonriente Moriyama.

* * *

1. Vodka naranja: trago que consiste en vodka mezclado con jugo de limón, se sirve frío.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Realmente me causa mucha gracia lo coqueto que es Moriyama, y lo guapo también. Sip, creo que hace buena pareja con Yukio (amore de mi vida hermoso )

Ojalas les haya gustado, nunca antes había escrito a Senpai con otro que no fuera Kise xD

*Gracias a Misaki Blue Crosszeria por apoyarme con todas estas parejas crack! Nena, no hay quien comprenda estos gustos como tu *w*

Espero sus reviews con medias sensualonas para que estrene Kasamatsu ¬w¬

Nos leemos mañana! Saludos y besos pegosos


	3. ¡Encuentro!

Hola a todas! :D Les cuento que mi computador ha sido restaurado -.- y por eso estoy subiendo este capitulo desde el notebook de mi adorada beta! xD Arisa, tu paciencia es infinita, lo juro :3

Aquí les dejo la imagen que les debía *-* _Los créditos de las imágenes usadas son para sus respectivos autores.-_

www . facebook photo . php?fbid=1475820372661509&set=a . 1474686589441554 . 1073741862 . 100007006803159&type=3&theate

Espero les guste! :D Estos dos realmente me atraen ¬w¬

* * *

**3.- ¡Encuentro!**

Kasamatsu termina de abrochar la zapatilla, mientras se levanta para ver en el espejo bajo cómo se le ve el calzado. Lo hace casi por costumbre, puesto que no le da mucha importancia a eso. Camina hacia un lado y a otro haciendo presión con el pie en distintas posiciones. Sí, el calzado le queda perfecto y por lo demás es muy cómodo.

Cuando vuelve a su asiento, se lo quita para abrocharse la propia y mientras lo hace, siente a alguien sentarse a su lado. El aura -imponente, se atrevería a decir- reverbera hasta él, haciendo que gire el rostro levemente.

Aomine está a su lado, mirando al frente con aburrimiento. Entonces el moreno se gira para chocar sus azulinas miradas.

— Hola, Yukio.

El más bajo frunce el ceño ante la confianza que se toma su acompañante y sosteniendo su mirada responde:

— Aomine.

El silencio se instala entre ellos, no es tenso, sino incómodo. Aomine no lo ve desde su partido, donde vencieron a Kaijo.

No, un poco después de eso. Porque hay algo que Kasamatsu no sabe, y es que Aomine ese mismo día se acercó a su camarín buscando a Momoi, que supuso había ido a ver a Kise. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el moreno vio al capitán de Kaijo llorar. Sólo hasta hace poco pudo comprender por fin el porqué. Ese chico realmente ama el básquetbol.

El moreno se levanta, caminando hacia la repisa donde están las pelotas de básquetbol. Aomine escoge una mientras se acerca a la caja, donde Kasamatsu paga sus zapatillas. En silencio ambos salen de la tienda. Viven relativamente cerca, así que caminan juntos.

— Así que fueron vencidos por Seirin, ¿eh?

— Sí, pero no es un resultado definitivo, aún queda la revancha —contesta Aomine con una media sonrisa—. Y con Kaijo también.

— No te sientas tan confiado, jovencito —dice Kasamatsu devolviendo la sonrisa—. Todos pueden mejorar.

Aomine sonríe incluso más, él tampoco es el mismo y muere de ganas de jugar contra Kise. Por fin vuelve a sentir la adrenalina de antaño.

Se detienen en el pasaje por el que Kasamatsu debe entrar para llegar a su casa. El moreno lo mira unos momentos, recuperando su semblante serio, pero el azabache lo observa imperturbable.

— Cierra los ojos.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño y un leve sonrojo se asoma a sus mejillas, el cual desparece al pensar que no hay nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarse, en realidad.

— Si vas a golpearme, hazlo de una vez, no tengo que cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Siempre eres así de huraño?

— Depende —dice Kasamatsu encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante el silencio por parte de Aomine, el chico suelta un gruñido e impulsado por la curiosidad cierra los ojos. Entonces siente la mano del As de Touou en su brazo, deslizándose hasta su muñeca, provocando que trague duro y abra los ojos.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!

— ¡Solo cierra los ojos! ¡No te robaré la billetera! —Exclama Aomine comenzando a perder los estribos.

Con otro gruñido y aún más nervioso, Kasamatsu cierra los ojos sintiendo su mano ser alzada. La piel del moreno se siente caliente en contraste con la suya, cuando llega hasta su mano y la acomoda para quedar con la palma hacia arriba. Siente peso sobre ella.

Y unos labios sobre los suyos.

Ni siquiera quiere abrir los ojos, sintiendo ese toque cálido que resuena cuando el moreno se aleja. Kasamatsu siente sus labios hormiguear y parpadea varias veces, viendo a Aomine sonreírle de manera socarrona, para lamerse los labios.

— Feliz cumpleaños, senpai.

El chico se le queda viendo con la boca abierta, pero nada sale de ella mientras el otro se gira acomodando las manos en los bolsillos y comienza a caminar.

— ¡Idiota! —Grita, pero Aomine solo levanta la mano a modo de despedida, sin siquiera girarse.

Kasamatsu mira hacia todos lados, gracias a cualquier entidad del básquetbol que exista, no hay nadie. Con las mejillas ardiendo y una mueca de disgusto, porque debió haberlo golpeado, el chico se gira para ir a su casa, con la pelota de básquetbol en la mano, regalo del moreno con el que aún tiene una, no, dos revanchas pendientes.

* * *

Aw! De verdad, cuando vi el capitulo donde juegan y Aomine le hace una falta, oh dios, como se hablan esos dos "Senpai" "Jovencito" AAAAHH! Mis hormonas *-*

Bueno, ese Aomine se las trae, lo se, solo espero que Kise no lo atrepe xD

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben , la imagen se las debo TwT

Sus reviews como siempre seran amados! *-*

Nos leemos mañana! :D


	4. ¡Regalo!

Nenaaaaas!

He vuelto con el 4° especial de la semana :D Sé que es un poquito tarde, pero ya saben que he tenido problemas con mi computador :C

Bien, decirles que estoy muy feliz de que hayan chicas a las que le guste este Senpai rico Y que me apoyen con esta locura de parejas xD Son las mejores! *-*

*Un saludote para Vongola Kuroko! Nena, ánimo con ese doble turno! :D

*AgathaxB! Toda la razon: Kasamatsu es muuuy uke e.e

Y bueno, ojalas les guste esta pareja! :D

* * *

**4.- ¡Regalo!**

El sonido del timbre reverbera por el lugar. Kasamatsu baja las escaleras con rapidez y llega hasta la puerta, por la que, al abrirla, salta un ruidoso chico que abraza al capitán de Kaijo. Este pestañea unos momentos, para luego fruncir el ceño y comenzar a alejar al chico.

— ¡Takao! —Reclama ante el fuerte agarre del azabache—. ¡Ya, suéltame!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico con ojos de águila lo observa. Kasamatsu suelta un suspiro y lo invita a pasar. Takao se arroja sobre el sillón del living, cuando el de ojos azules se acerca con dos vasos de jugo.

— ¿Y qué tal lo has pasado? —Pregunta Takao inclinándose hacia Kasamatsu, que lo mira unos momentos.

— He descansado, porque a los chicos se les ocurrió hacerme una celebración más tarde —contesta por fin.

— ¿Con mujerzuelas y todo?

— Takao, no es una despedida de soltero.

Kasamatsu a veces se pregunta por qué es tan calmado con ese chico, llega a ser igual de bocón que Kise, aunque la diferencia es la inocencia del As de su equipo, de la cual el moreno seguramente carece. Pero su compañía le gusta, quizás sea porque Takao es relajado y eso ayuda a calmar su propia personalidad explosiva.

Takao se gira, sacando algo de una bolsa, la cual el capitán de Kaijo no había visto cuando éste entró a su casa. Se lo extiende y Kasamatsu reconoce el regalo. Con una media sonrisa comienza a abrirlo, para observarlo con confusión.

— Un… ¿un peluche de conejo? —Pregunta Kasamatsu, alzando la amarilla bola de pelos inerte frente a su rostro.

— Sipis, Shin-chan dijo que ése sería tu artículo de la suerte para este año.

— No sabía que también creyeras en esas cosas.

Kasamatsu observa el peluche entre sus manos y cuando se gira ante el silencio de su visitante, su nariz rosa con la del chico y ambos ojos azules se miran. Takao se inclina y acorta la distancia, encajando su boca en la contraria.

Con la intención de reclamar, Kasamatsu abre más la boca, lo que es aprovechado por el moreno para meter su lengua y rozar la punta de ésta contra su paladar, causando cosquillas en el cumpleañero. Para cuando se separan, un hilo de saliva une sus bocas.

— Y ese es un amuleto de la suerte patentado por _Takao's Company_.

— Eres un idiota de los peores —dice Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Aw! ¡Adoro cuando haces eso! —Exclama Takao arrojándose encima del chico, quedando recostado en el sillón con el otro encima—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kasamatsu-san!

Takao se inclina besándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez el beso es correspondido. Kasamatsu siempre se ha preguntado el por qué le agrada tanto el chico, hasta el punto de dejarlo hacer algo como eso.

De todos modos, los regalos no se desprecian, es de mala educación.

* * *

Si, realmente siento que Takao le tiene mucho respeto a Kasamatsu, pero como es precisamente Takao xD se le arrojaria encima de todos modos xD

Y bueno, este par realmente me gusta! *-* siento que serian lso mejores amigos de la vida (creo que lo dije en mi fic "Desatando Sentimientos" xD)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este especial!

Se les adora, lo saben, y si dejan su bello review mas las amare *-* (Ay, si, tan amorosa xD)

Saludos y besos pegosos


	5. ¡Relájate!

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todas! Esta vez me demoré mucho, pero es que el destino no quería que actualizara! No podía conectarme y aaaaww! Lo siento *-*

Esta pareja se me hizo aún más crack xD Pero también más interesante… espero que les guste este alocado emparejamiento

Lo siento pero hoy no tengo imágenes :C Ya que mi computador me ha fallado, solo pondré una que me facilito mi beta Arisa :3

* * *

5.- ¡Relájate!

El partido ha terminado hace varios minutos. Kise y Kasamatsu caminan por el pasillo a paso lento mientras los demás espectadores los siguen a la salida del estadio. De pronto Kise se detiene con brusquedad, comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo que su capitán lo mire extrañado.

— ¡Senpai! —Exclama el rubio con voz aguda—, ¡necesito ir al baño!

— ¡Entonces anda! ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve de la mano?

Kise solo hizo un puchero antes de echarse a correr hacia la puerta donde dice "baño varones".

El chico sigue caminando, hasta encontrar una banca, donde se sienta para esperar a su compañero. Kasamatsu ve a la gente irse, quedando todo vacío, cuando una sombra tapa su visión haciendo que alce la vista, topándose con un chico de lentes, de sonrisa relajada y mirada filosa.

— Imayoshi.

— No hay necesidad de usar ese tono conmigo, vengo en son de paz —le contesta, sonriendo aún mas ampliamente cuando los ojos azules de Kasamatsu lo miran fijamente.

Kasamatsu siente que debe ser cauteloso, que de alguna manera no puede bajar la guardia con aquel chico a su alrededor. Lo supo en cuanto entraron a la cancha en aquel partido y esa sensación no se ha ido desde entonces.

Entonces el pelinegro se agacha quedando de cuclillas frente al capitán de Kaijo, que no se inmuta al quedar sus rostros frente a frente. Imayoshi se deleita al ver esos ojos azules tan intensos, mirándolo sin incomodidad alguna y sabe que ese carácter es como mínimo, indomable.

— Oye… —dice el de lentes, alzando un dedo y colocándolo en el entrecejo fruncido de Kasamatsu—. No deberías fruncir tanto el ceño, es tu cumpleaños después de todo.

— ¡Quita! —Exclama el chico al sentir su espacio personal invadido, golpeando la mano del otro.

Imayoshi sonríe nuevamente, Kasamatsu se ha inclinado con el ceño aun más fruncido y eso provoca algo en el capitán de Touou.

Sin que Kasamatsu alcance a reaccionar, esos labios se han posado sobre su frente, donde antes ha estado el dedo del mismo chico. Siente el calor azotar sus mejillas cuando escucha el sonoro beso sobre su piel y alzando la mano toma al azabache por el cuello de su polerón1 deportivo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —Pregunta Kasamatsu con mirada amenazante.

A pesar del sonrojo que le tiñe hasta las orejas, Imayoshi parece imperturbable, con esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada de autosuficiencia.

Kasamatsu se siente aún más irritado, frunciendo el ceño por segunda vez. Pero mientras su miradas siguen en contacto, la voz de Kise se oye a los lejos. El chico gira su mirada azul hacia el costado del pasillo e Imayoshi aprovecha eso para deslizar su lengua por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos azules vuelven a su lugar de golpe, pero antes que pueda reaccionar ante aquello, el chico se ha levantado dejando a Kasamatsu con la boca abierta y una profunda mirada de desconcierto, que pronto se convierte en furia.

— ¡Ven aquí, idiota! —Exige Kasamatsu levantándose de golpe con el puño en alto.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

Es todo lo que oye el capitán de Kaijo, cuando Kise llega su lado con un trote ligero.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Creí que te habías ido y me habías abandonado! –Solloza el rubio con un puchero aun más marcado—. Oh, ¿ése no es Imayoshi?

— Tsk —Kasamatsu se mete las manos a los bolsillos y comienza a caminar.

Kise lo sigue con una mirada de extrañeza ante la reacción de su senpai. Pero pronto se distrae al ver a Kuroko salir de su camarín, seguido de Kagami.

Molesto y con ganas de golpear a alguien, Kasamatsu sigue al rubio que corre para abrazar a sus amigos.

* * *

1 Jersey con capucha, usado para hacer deporte o proporcionar abrigo en situaciones informales.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Para ser sincera, no me gusta mucho Imayoshi, la verdad, pero debo admitir que con Kasamatsu su contrate de personalidades se hace muy interesante! Y decirles que me no encontré ninguna imagen de Takao y Kasamatsu :C Pero si muchas de estos dos xDD

En fin, ojalas les haya gustado! :D Y espero sus bellos reviews que convencen a Yukio de dejarme emparejarlo con el mundo xD

Nos leemos mañana! Saludos y besos pegosos


	6. ¡Detalles!

**Notas del capítulo:**

Nenas! Por fin actualizo temprano :D Y bueno, aquí les traigo el penúltimo especial Como saben, amo esta pareja, asi que no puedo evitar finalizar con ellos *w*

Contarles que mi computador ha revivido y que ahora si podre dejarles una imagen! _Los créditos de las imágenes utilizadas son de sus respetivos autores.-_

_www . facebook photo . php?fbid=1476321059278107&set=a . 1474686589441554 . 1073741862 . 100007006803159&type=3&theater_

* * *

6.- ¡Detalles!

El entrenamiento llega a su fin. El equipo de Kaijo se dirige a las duchas, pero Kasamatsu, como capitán, es el último, ya que debe terminar de afinar detalles y dejar todo en orden. Cuando llega al camarín los demás ya se están retirando.

— Nos vemos mañana, Kasamatsu —se despide Moriyama, que sale seguido de Kobori.

— ¡Descanse y diviértase mucho!

— Sí, sí –responde el chico alejando a Hayakawa, poniendo la mano en su rostro—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Una vez solo, Kasamatsu se dirige a las duchas, donde el agua tibia relaja sus músculos y lo ayuda a sentirse mejor. Listo, abre su casillero y ve una nota pegada al reverso de la puerta metalizada.

_"__Nos vemos en el departamento, Senpai"_

_Kise.-_

Se fija en la perfecta caligrafía del As de su equipo, bella pero extravagante a la vez, como su personalidad. Frunciendo el ceño ante aquellos pensamientos, Kasamatsu mete la nota a su bolso y comienza a vestirse.

En la recepción del edificio, el chico se detiene frente al mesón.

— Kasamatsu-san, ¿cómo está? —lo saluda el anciano que allí trabaja.

— Bien, Yokozawa-san. Debería tomarse un café, hace algo de frío aquí —le recomienda el chico con una leve sonrisa amble—. Con permiso.

— Pase, Kise llegó hace mucho.

— Gracias.

Kasamatsu camina hacia el elevador, presiona el botón con el número 7 y las puertas se cierran frente a él. Se sabe de memoria el edificio a pesar de no vivir en él, pero su pareja sí. Y como Kise es un asco en las mayorías de las tareas de hogar, su capitán resulta ser un apoyo incluso en eso.

Se detiene frente a la puerta y saca las llaves. Siente su estómago apretujarse de golpe, esos nervios de la primera vez que Kise le dio una llave aún revolotean, y han pasado dos meses ya.

Entra al amplio departamento, cierra la puerta y el olor a quemado inunda su nariz. Kasamatsu avanza por el living hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el humo comienza a salir y la tos de Kise se oye fuerte.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Al entrar Kasamatsu, el rubio se gira con la mano sobre la boca mientras no para de toser. Sus ojos amarillos se clavan en el azabache, que se coloca unos guantes mientras avanza hacia la ventana de la cocina y la abre, para luego hacerlo con puerta del horno.

— ¡Dios, Kise! —Exclama el chico sacando lo que está dentro—. ¡Es que eres malísimo en cualquier cosa que no sean deportes!

— Lo siento, senpai —susurra el rubio con un puchero y los ojos llorosos—. Yo solo quería prepararte un pastel…

Kasamatsu abre mucho los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada azul hacia el carbón que yace sobre la bandeja del horno. Algo se estremece dentro de él, dándose cuenta de aquel detalle por parte del modelo.

Se acerca al rubio, tomándolo por el cuello de la playera, atrayéndolo hacia su boca. Sus labios chocan y Kasamatsu lo besa profundamente, encajando perfecto. Succiona sus labios y Kise suelta un gemido, el cual Kasamatsu no sabe si es por impresión o por gusto. Cuando se separa, sus bocas hacen un sonido que avergüenzan al capitán de Kaijo.

— Gracias —dice casi en un susurro, haciendo que a Kise le brillen los ojos de emoción, haciéndolo ver como un cachorrito. Kasamatsu pasa a su lado, deteniéndose en el marco de le puerta—. Por cierto, lindo delantal.

Kise lleva la vista hacia la tela que lo cubre, viendo el estampado de un tierno conejito blanco sobre la rosada tela. Hace un mohín avanzando hacia su capitán, que pronto de la espalda.

— Deberíamos ir a comprar un pastel, ¿no crees?

— O podríamos usar la crema que ya preparé —sugiere Kise con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que Kasamatsu se sonroje violentamente y se gire dándole la espalda, rumbo a la puerta—. Senpai —lo llama Kise y a regañadientes, el chico se gira, recibiendo otro beso, esta vez más demandante. Kise le roba el aire, mojando sus labios con su lengua—. Feliz cumpleaños, senpai.

Y sintiendo hasta las orejas calientes por la acumulación de sangre, el capitán de Kaijo abre la puerta y sale, antes de que Kise lo convenza de ir directo a la acción en lugar de a por ese pastel.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aw, este Kise me mata, es tan tierno y torpe, que eso lo hace aun más perfecto! No se a quien envidio más, si a Kise o a Yukio, son una pareja tan cool *-* (en mi opinión xD)

Queridas, ojalas les haya gustado este especial C: Nos leemos mañana con otro de ellos!

Espero sus reviews con emoción, ya saben que con cada uno, Yukio se compra un juego de medias sensual nuevo xD

Saludos y besos pegosos


	7. ¡El gran regalo!

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno, hemos llegado al final TwT No creí que me daría tanta pena terminar este especial! Pero se vendrán otros más adelante, espero sorprenderlas C:

Así que aquí les dejo este dulzón final!

Esta imagen la he hecho con mucho cariño, ojalá les guste! _Los créditos de las imágenes utilizadas son de sus respetivos autores.-_

photo . php?fbid=1476662829243930&set=a . 1474686589441554 . 1073741862 . 100007006803159&type=3&theater

* * *

7.- ¡El gran regalo!

Sus manos recorren el marcado y malditamente perfecto cuerpo de Kise. Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, su cuerpo se mece de arriba abajo, buscando calmar el calor.

La mirada intensa por parte del rubio le provoca otro estremecimiento, es tan profunda y dorada, que lo atrapa de una manera exquisita. Otro gemido escapa de sus labios, pero este es el punto en que eso no le importa, su cuerpo está tan sensible y su mente tan aturdida, que todo se vuelve nada.

Sintiéndolo muy dentro de él, el rubio lo abraza por la cintura y lo gira, dejándolo sobre la cama. Kise se acuesta sobre Kasamatsu, ansioso por sentir su piel por todas artes, por embriagarse de él. El sudor ayuda con el desliz de sus cuerpos y la humedad entre sus sexos crea un sonido morboso que inunda la habitación.

Kise pasa su boca por la piel de su cuello, mordiendo y chupando, marcando. Siente el pulso desbocado de Kasamatsu contra sus labios, provocando que se excite aún más. Alzándose con los brazos a ambos lados del moreno, Kise lo mira fijamente, acelerando el movimiento y con unas embestidas más, se deleita con la expresión de su senpai en pleno orgasmo: cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, gritando hasta que la garganta le arda, pronunciando su nombre de la manera más erótica que puede existir y aprisionándolo con tanta fuerza que pronto acaba dentro de sus calientes entrañas.

Kasamatsu se lleva el antebrazo a la frente, tapando sus ojos mientras su pecho sube y baja intentando recuperar el aliento. Siente a Kise recostarse a su lado, pero no se queda quieto, se remueve sobre la cama y el chico se pregunta cómo es que puede hacerlo, cuando él apenas puede respirar después de tener sexo durante toda la tarde.

De pronto, el capitán de Kaijo siente algo sobre su duro abdomen. Se quita el brazo, alzando el rostro para ver de qué se trata. Una cajita de color azul marino descansa sobre su cuerpo, lo toma con curiosidad, sintiendo la suavidad del terciopelo que lo cubre mientras acomoda la almohada para alzarse un poco más, aun no listo para sentarse.

Sus ojos la estudian detenidamente, algo se remueve dentro de él haciéndolo tragar duro y sin saber exactamente el por qué, tiene miedo de mirar a Kise, que sigue recostado a su lado.

Respirando profundamente y tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Kasamatsu abre la cajita. Sus ojos se clavan en una argolla no muy delgada, de oro blanco, que brilla con intensidad. El chico siente un leve mareo, producto de las emociones que se atiborran en su pecho, saca el anillo y lee lo que está grabado en su interior.

_"__Te amo, Senpai"_

Y por fin, se atreve a mirar a Kise, que le sonríe de esa manera dulce y ansiosa.

Kasamatsu no sabe qué decir, solo lo observa mientras Kise se sienta sobre la cama, tomando el anillo y alzando la mano del azabache.

— Yukio —En ese instante, Kasamatsu se da cuenta de lo bien que suena su nombre en esa boca—, ¿quieres estar conmigo para toda la vida?

Se pregunta cómo algo tan cursi y repetido lo ha derretido por completo. Siente sus ojos azules escocer mientras su corazón golpetea contra su pecho.

_Asiente_.

Con una sonrisa aún mas radiante, Kise coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, en señal de "compromiso".

— Te amo, Senpai.

— Yo también, idiota.

Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar, Kasamatsu siente la vergüenza de la situación. Solo Kise logra ser tan cursi y tan masculino a la vez. Se deja devorar por esa boca, que arrasa con todo a su paso y se permite hacer lo mismo, compitiendo por sentir más, por ir más profundo y pronto se quedan sin aire.

Ambos se miran, transmitiéndose lo mucho que se aman. Sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños de Kasamatsu.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aw! Se casaran! Simbólicamente, pero lo harán y Yukio dijo que si y ese Kise me mata y dsdsadsdsds *muere moridamente morida* Ojalás les haya gustado este ultimo one-shot tanto como a mi C: Realmente disfruté escribir y compartir este conjunto de pequeñas locuras con ustedes.

Decirles que a través de este fic, he conocido a gente maravillosa! No creí que tendría tanto apoyo con esta locura xD De verdad son las mejores! Apuesto a que Yukio las ama tanto como yo

Queridas, retomaré el fic "Desatando Deseos" por si lo siguen C: Asi que nos leemos durante la semana,

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
